Love Beyond Reason
by BatDemonKuronue123
Summary: Another one-shot at the relationship between Akito and Agito. Read and review!


Anime/Manga: Air Gear by Oh Great!

Pairing: AgitoXAkito

Warnings: For cursing, homosexuality, and any and all possible OOCness that might occur.

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any characters found therein.

Author's Note: My second Air Gear fanfic to date. It shall also be another one-shot. Written in Agito's point of view. Based on a scene from episode 18.

Love Beyond Reason

_From the moment I was born, all I could hear was a tiny voice crying out for help..._

Deep within the darkness of his own mind, his voice, so small and piteous, almost inaudible, somehow managed to reach my ears and awaken me from my dormant slumber. I hadn't even known I was asleep. I had known absolutely nothing until I heard Akito's voice calling for someone to save him. I felt an irresistible urge to answer that call, to meet him for the first time; my wakening light.

I stretched out my limbs. They moved effortlessly at my command. My wings, torn as they were, spread to their full span behind me. As I felt them moving, I realized that I could fly. I could fly over the water inside the well and reach Akito. After getting a feel of my own body, I also realized that I could not open my left eye. It was inexplicably sealed shut. But I didn't care. I only needed one eye to see exactly where I was going.

I lunged forward and took to the sky, anxious to leave the dark and enter the light where I knew Akito would be waiting. I knew that he didn't like this place. He didn't like being at the very bottom of the well, so far away from the light above, consumed by the darkness below. But I had no problem with it. Inside this well, I could easily kill all those who dared to harm my wakening light and they would drown in their own blood.

As I flew, I noticed that there were long orange leashes attached to the leggings of the black pants that I was wearing to cover my lower body. The leashes had curved hooks on their ends. It was clear that these were another weapon to be used in shredding our enemies apart. I grinned at the idea of those hooks digging into the flesh of some poor fool who didn't know what he was really up against.

_'I will carve our mark into any who dare to face me... They'll never make that mistake again.'_

Suddenly, the darkness around me dissolved, only to be replaced by a gentle light that illuminated the calm water below. I began my descent, and then... I saw him. The one whom I was born to protect.

Akito was crouched down on the surface of the water, his face hidden from view as he hunched over, trying to make himself as small as possible. His body was bare but for the leashes which were wrapped around his waist and lower body. The same weapons that he had used to tear others apart had now become his bindings. That realization sparked a flame of anger inside me, but I knew how to quell it. I continued to fall gracefully towards him, watching him with mild fascination.

"Akito..." I said softly.

Finally, he looked up at me. His expression was one of fearful surprise. It was as if I was looking at a mirror reflection of myself, and somewhere in my own mind, I knew I was. We shared the same dark blue hair, the same golden eyes, though his right eye was sealed shut in the same way that my left eye was. On his back were a pair of small white angel wings. But I knew he didn't want to fly with them. He didn't want to fly at all; he was too afraid to. That's where I came in.

"What's wrong? You don't wanna ride? Then I'll ride for you. It doesn't bother me," I said as my feet touched down on the water's surface, causing a small ripple.

"Agito..." he whimpered, the smallest traces of tears filling his eye. "I can't ride anymore... I don't want to kill anyone. I can't... I'm sorry..."

"Fuck, don't start crying on me. I'm here to save you from all that. I'll take your place, I'll ride and do the things you don't want to. I'll take care of everything so you don't have to worry."

He sniffled, gently rubbing at his eye with his hands. The more I watched him, the more I realized... I loved him. He was my everything. He was the reason that I existed here and now. He was my wakening light, the one whom I would protect and care for for the rest of my life. Those feelings slowly consumed me. Akito was the angel to my demon. We completed each other. At least, that's what I so desperately wanted to believe at that time. I would do anything for him.

"I'm sorry... I can't even get up the nerve to help you... I'm sorry, Agito..." Akito whispered, staring up at me with his single golden eye. He looked sad, far too sad for my liking.

I started walking across the water till I could kneel down in front of him. He looked at me, curious, and I stared back.

"I said don't worry about it. So long as you're happy and unharmed, I don't need anything else. You don't need to apologize to me for anything."

"Agito... But I..." I cut him off. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his in a kiss. His single golden eye widened in surprise while a light blush colored his cheeks, but he did not protest. I took that as an invitation to deepen our kiss and even wrap my arms around his shoulders. Eventually, we parted for air, though I remained holding onto him.

"What... what are... you doing...?" Akito said, panting softly between his words. He was still blushing as well, and that only strengthened my resolve to have him for myself.

"Just as I owe my life to you for awakening me... I want to have you all to myself. Your angelic, flawless body... your soul... all of you. After all, we were born from the same soul, the same mind, and we'll share the same body on the outside. But here... please, allow me to take you, so that no one else ever can. Even if it's only once, let me have you, Akito."

Akito smiled; an innocent, sweet smile. To my surprise, it was meant for and directed at me. He reached out, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I'm all yours, Agito..." he said, smiling. Before I could respond, he leaned forward and kissed me instead. Ours was a love beyond reason, and we were both perfectly content with that.

Author's Note (Continued): I'm sorry it's not longer, but I'm afraid I can't show the explicit scene here on . Instead, I shall upload the full story onto my account at some time in the near future. Till then, I hope you have enjoyed this small token of my own affection for AkitoXAgito.


End file.
